Entrenched Destiny
by xJennifexrrose
Summary: A love story of two lovers.
1. Chapter 1, Back to square one

Entrenched Destiny,  
Part 1 – _Back to Square one_.

It was a bristle cold April morning. The sun was dim, and overlapped by clouds. When she woke up this morning, Sick in bed, Laura Mendez would have never guessed today would be the start of a new beginning in her life. As she sat up, in her bed, she troubled to reach her laptop on her side-table. When she finally accomplished her goal of reaching it, she realized she had received an instant message, although school had already started, about an hour ago. She was puzzled to see that it happened to be from this boy, at her school, who seemed to be a complete stranger to her, almost. She knew his name, and what-not, ye knew nothing about this unknown boy.

Instant Message Conversation  
Nathankambridge: Hey.  
Lauramendez: Hello.  
Nathankambridge: shouldn't you be at school?  
Lauramendez: Look who's talking ;P.  
nathankambridge: I'm sick, sadly. What about you?  
Lauramendez: yeah, same, Ironic. I just woke up.  
Nathankambridge: really? Can you go webcam?  
Lauramendez: why? You have a girlfriend, right?  
Nathankambridge: yeah, but I'm curious. I've never seen a girl right after she's waken up.  
Lauramendez: you're weird, but alright …

He was obnoxious, weird, and somewhat catching her full attention. She walked to the washroom to check her hair, and then showed herself to him, though webcam. Although she claimed to be sick, he would have never guessed that, the way her eyes sparkled, with the sunlight beaming on her, though the window. Her long black hair flowed freely down her back. She was Innocent, yet beautiful, in his eyes, without even trying to look pretty, for him or anyone else. It was impossible for him to believe she had just woken up, or wasn't it believable that she was anywhere close to being sick.

Nathankambridge: … speechless  
Lauramendez: I know. I'm very ugly.  
Nathankambridge: no. not even close. You are so pretty.  
Lauramendez: Honestly?  
Nathankambridge: honestly, (:  
Lauramendez: thank you.

The compliment made her smile to herself. Looking back, Laura hasn't felt this special from a guy since…Ever. She has never really had luck with guys, although she seemed to be stunning. She just seemed like only a friend to many guys, and vice versa. Nathan was different to her. He gave her this special feeling inside-a feeling that made her heart smile and giddy over him. One problem, she realized. He still had his beloved girlfriend, Britney Resner, who he has been dating for four months. That fact didn't really bother her though.

She spend the next two weeks staying up late, and waking up early just to talk to him, and spent all her recesses handing out with and his friends, and sometimes his girlfriend.

One recess, Britney walked up to Nathan with a big surprise in store.  
"Hey Nathan," she frowned as she put her arm on his left shoulder, "I think It's time we break up."  
"Why? I thought you loved me," He said as his eyes watered.  
"Well," she walked over to a group of guys whom she had been whispering and looking at Nathan right before she broke up with him, and walked back. "I'm just joking! They dared me to dump you."  
Furious, Nathan stood firmly, and walked away. He turned back and said, "It's over!" and continued walking.

That afternoon, after the ball had rung, Laura walked swiftly down O'Conner Street, until she felt a certain presence behind her. She quickly pivoted,  
"Hey, Nathan, What are you doing here?" she questioned.  
"This is the way I get home? You probably have never seen me here before, because I usually walk Brit home, but I'm sure not going to do that again," He walked next to her, closely.  
"And why is that?"  
"I broke up with her. She just wasn't taking our relationship seriously."  
"Why? What happened?" She was shocked yet deviously pleased.  
"Long story, Here's my house; I'll talk to you later." He said as he walked into a large townhouse.

That night, while day-dreaming of Nathan and procrastinating from homework, Laura's cell phone's ringtone went blasting off. It seemed to be one of Laura's close guy friends, and Nathan's best friend, Paul. He annoyingly kept bugging Laura on whether or not she had a crush on Nathan. He claims he can just tell by the way she acts around him, no matter how much she denies it.

"If I tell you, will you leave me alone?" She pleaded.  
"Of course, I might even help you."  
"Well," She started to stutter, "I, maybe, possibly, sort of, maybe like him…"  
"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it," Paul exclaimed.  
"Shush! Don't tell anyone!" Laura crazed at him.  
"Like I said, I might be able to help you, but I can't promise not to tell Nathan about anything. Without telling him, I can't really help you out." Paul explained.  
"Fine! Don't help me! I don't need your help! Just don't tell him anything!" Pissed off, she hung up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2 Fragment of your imagination

Entrenched Destiny,  
Part 2 – _Fragment of your imagination_.

It was a lovely spring morning. The skies were clear, and the sun shone like a bright light from heaven. _Today is going to be a good day, _Laura thought to herself, as she walked onto school property. When she finally met up with her friends, Dana, Malory, and Joy; something felt different. _Why was Dana so quiet this morning? It's a beautiful morning, and she seems all crazed, _she thought to herself.

"Hey guys, I have to confess something to you guys," Dana started to stutter as they walked into the school to their lockers, "For the past two weeks, I have had a crush on Nathan, and haven't told you guys. And Now, I think I've fallen too deep in love, that I want to date him."  
Laura's eyes dropped in shock; along with her textbooks, "Seriously? But…Why didn't you tell us? Does he like you back?"  
"I didn't tell you guys, because he was still dating Britt then, and I told him, and he didn't want anyone knowing that I liked him, because if Britt found out, she would get pissed and start beef. And I'm not sure if he likes me back. But he seems to flirt with me a lot." She explained.  
"Well," She said crushed, "I'm happy for you…" she walked into class.

Although she said she was happy, she was feeling vulnerable, feeling confused on whether her thoughts of Nathan possibly liking her, was all a joke, a fragment of her imagination. Things became awkward for her to talk to Dana now. But Dana didn't notice a thing. All she was concerned on, was having Nathan as her boyfriend.

The next few days, Dana would brag about her and Nathan's conversations, as if she felt like her friends would help her decode whether Nathan liked her or not. As Malory and Joy helped decode, Laura just smirked and didn't say much. The green eyed monster was taking over her, until she couldn't take it anymore. It blew up, and ranted about it in her journal, once she got home:

_That back stabbing, so called, best friend! I can't believe her! He's much too good for her! He deserves me! Not her! And why does she have to be such a fake, and rub it in my face! I just freaking hate this! I know it's not her fault, because she doesn't know I like him, but she should still check up on us, before she goes madly in love, right? Some friend! Gosh, I hate this so much! _

Right when she finished, her phone went blasting off again. She couldn't believe what she was hearing from her own two ears. It was painful, yet discussing at the same time. _Maybe this all __**was**__ a fragment of her imagination. But then why can't she just wake up?_


	3. Chapter 3, Come & Play

Entrenched Destiny,  
Part 3 – _Ms. Green-Eyed Monster, come and play_.

"You did what?!" Laura pleaded with hidden anger.  
"I'm dating Nathan! Seriously," Dana say filled with so much joy, that she couldn't notice the irritability in Laura's voice, "I called him, when I was at the park with Mal and Joy, and I asked him out. And he said yes, and then I immediately called you." She explained excitedly.  
"I'm so happy for you," Laura said sarcastically, yet Dana still had no clue on the frustration in Laura's voice.

Immediately, after the call ended, Laura instant messaged Nathan. She needed to get to the bottom of this. She was too stormed up to care about anyone's feelings but her own:

Instant Message Conversation

Lauramendez: Hey.  
Nathankambridge: Hey.  
Lauramendez: Are you dating Dana?  
Nathankambridge: Sadly...  
Lauramendez: Sadly? Don't you like her?  
Nathankambridge: not really? I didn't want hurt her feelings.  
Lauramendez: Word. Then break up with her?  
Nathankambridge: I don't know what to say though. You don't just say yes, and then dump them.  
Lauramendez: Sure you can. I'll tell you what to say.  
Nathankambridge: Ok thanks.

This was her time to shine, Laura thought. By now, the green eyed monster has taken over her whole body. And she didn't care about her own best friend's feelings, as long as she got Nathan, she would be happy. She told Nathan exactly what to say to her, to break up with her, and he copied and pasted it, and sent it to Dana. By then, Laura felt it was time to tell Nathan how she felt.

Lauramendez: Nathan, I got to tell you something.  
Nathankambridge: What's on your mind?  
Lauramendez: Promise not to freak?  
Nathankambridge: alright.  
Lauramendez: I think I like you.  
Nathankambridge: …  
Lauramendez: I told you not to freak  
Nathankambridge: I didn't. You know, I used to like you, a long time ago. LOL.  
Lauramendez: Really?  
Nathankambridge: Yeah, and I'm starting to think I like you again.

Laura was happy and guilty all at the same time. But she knew things would work for the best, eventually. One she found out, he liked her back, she wanted help from Paul, again. So she called him and asked him nicely. Fortunately, he was in a good mood, and was willing to help, even though she spazzed at him, the last time he tried to help.


End file.
